phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Featured Article voting/Archive/Unsuccessful nominations 2010
Articles that were nominated in 2010 to be a Featured Article on the wiki's main page, but did not receive enough votes to win. Fireside Girls Nominated by: , 00:04, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: YO! I think this would be a great article. Well written, lots of photos,very very decent quality. Awesomely awesome. * Strong oppose: In dire need of help from every angle—unsourced, cluttered, messy, etc. See the O.W.C.A. for what an organization FA looks like. I'll give you a bit to see if you can improve it (which, by the way, is what you're supposed to do at an FAN); if not, I'll be forced to fail it. Cheers, The Flash {talk} 20:27, February 10, 2010 (UTC) * Opposed: I am going to have to agree with Flash here. The article seems very disorganized, and needs to be cleaned up. BigNeerav 00:37, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Result: Did not pass Gimme a Grade Nominated by: , 19:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: I think it's an awesome song that deserves some recognition. No votes were cast in favor or opposing the vote. Result: Did not pass Pizzazium Infinionite Nominated by: PlantyThePottedPlant, 01:16, April 7, 2010‎ (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: none given No votes were cast in favor or opposing the vote. Result: Did not pass Mariachi Tree Nominated by: , 23:16, January 11, 2010‎ (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: This Article is good without a single typo. Sure it's not lengthy, but it is of great quality to be Featured Article. *'Strong oppose and closing this premature nomination:' You clearly didn't read the rules carefully enough. Yeah, sure, it's got okay writing style, but that doesn't mean jack compared to all the other rules. Plus, length does matter in this case, as it most indefinitely counts as a stub and therefore does not meet coverage criteria. I am sorry, but next time, please nomination an article that isn't so small that its text doesn't even surpass its infobox. Thank you, The Flash {talk} 00:13, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Result: Did not pass Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation Nominated by: , 15:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: none * Oppose: Sorry, but it is much too early to nominate this page. The episode just aired and the page is still being filled out. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:53, July 11, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: '''Same here, try again in a few weeks. Isabella and Lego Liker 04:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) * '''Oppose: Per above. The Flash {talk} 04:36, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Result: Did not pass Stacy Hirano Nominated by: Mochlum, 15:03, August 5, 2010‎ (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: I nominated this article because it has a good length, no grammer problems, and describes much about the Character Stacy! * Info: no votes were cast, so nomination has been closed. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:49, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Result: Did not pass The Beak Nominated by: Zacbio, 01:02, March 12, 2010‎ (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: A lot of information, a great summary and basically no problems. Pretty well done. I belive it has FA status. * Yeah, it is a great article, and the episode is great!! Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!) 01:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) * Pretty good shape, but some comments: (PLEASE address these) article needs a lot more images; the "References" section needs to be scrapped; and lead needs to be changed to normal episode article's leads immediately. After that, I'll definitely support this. :D The Flash {talk} 01:23, March 12, 2010 (UTC) * Strong oppose: It has been generally perceived that the article needs cleanup in prose and needs to improve on its POV. I apologize, but we are forced to fail it. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 23:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Result: Did not pass Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension Nominated by: TheNegativeKid, 18:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: The Movie link redirects here. * Oppose: Sorry, but the movie hasn't even aired yet. By definition, this means the page is incomplete and it is too early to nominate this page. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Result: Did not pass Norm Nominated by: Kittyfire Reason(s) for nomination: none given *'OPPOSE:' Close but no cigar. Cleanup, grammar corrections, EXPANSION, and POV. The Flash {talk} 23:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *'Comment:' Well, excuse me! But this is my first time nominating something, and I don't want to read the rules. And how does it need cleanup? It's just one word. You wanna help? Then help this. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' My World ]]01:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :*First of all, please calm down. I was not rude in any way and meant no disrespect by any comment. You really need to read the rules before you nominate, it's not a suggestion, it's mandatory because it helps keeps order. Finally, I am quite baffled as to what you mean by "Then help this;" is that a threat or are you asking me to help clean up the article? The Flash {talk} 02:42 March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::*Also note that I wrote the majority of this article, and trust me, it's not ready just yet. The Flash {talk} 02:56, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::*I think that our ShadowClan cat up there was telling you to fix the problems with the article. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 19:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Shadow what? The Flash {talk} 20:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::*ignorance can really be bliss sometimes Flash. The point is it seems from Kittyfire's comment that she expects Flash to do the work. When if she really wants the article featured perhaps she should work to improve it herself. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 20:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::*@Flash:Long story short, Kityfire's the Leader of the group known as ShadowClan. we (as in many people) unofficially categorized the wiki users by shippings of Ferb (no war-related comments, please). there's ThunderClan (Leader: JC Bluestar , shippers: Feretchen), ShadowClan (Leader:KittyFire Brokenstar, Shippers: Ferbnessa), RiverClan (Leader: Disneygirl94 Crookedstar, shippers: Femily), WindClan (Leader: ILovePhineasAndFerb Tallstar, shippers: Ferbella), and, finally, StarClan (Leader: none, shippers: neutral). It's a long story. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 22:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::btw, the ThunderClan referred to in my signature is a different ThunderClan. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 22:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *OK, thank you for that explaination, Bowsterstar (hehehe). (Reason I'm not putting this at the bottom is cuz there's something wrong with mah laptop and it won't let me) Sorry, Flash. I'm just not that much of a rule-reader (bad habit) but luckily I bothered to read the rules everywhere else. Maybe I'll try this "Featured Article" thing in a couple months or so when I read the rules. Sorry for the trouble this has caused. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' My World ]] 23:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :*I put this at the bottom for Kittyfire. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 00:51, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::*Oh, and, you're welcome, Brokenstar. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 00:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::*Thank you both for the explanation, and your apology is warmly excepted, Kittyfire. I'll close this nomination now. The Flash {talk} 01:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Result: Did not pass